How Did Dad Get A Harem?
by js29095
Summary: Have any of you ever wondered how you got all of your mums and siblings? Well now Jamie Potter does, and boy what a tale to tell. A Future fic oneshot for my only other story.


**AN: An entry for the NationStates World Arts Fair Fan-Fiction entry. This oneshot is a possible future for my currently running fic. See ya!**

"Mom?" asked Jaime Potter, the seven year-old son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He was the oldest child out of Hermione's batch, and the second oldest out of them all. The boy was small and wiry, perfect for playing the seeker position in Quidditch, not that his mother would let him anywhere near a broom before Hogwarts. He had his father's unrully hair, with his mother's brown eyes and button nose, as described by his numerous older cousins. But when he smiled, boy was that smile all Harry.

In total, Harry had two boys and a girl from Hermione, three boys from Susan, two girls from Luna, twin boys from Daphne, Twin girls from Katie and two girls and a boy from Pansy. He also had 3 girls from Fleur, a girl from Gabby, and an adopted boy.

"Yes, Jamie," his mother answered. Hermione Potter had changed a lot since she left Hogwarts some twenty years ago. She was wearing a blue shirt that perfectly accentuated her bosom, a black pair of skinny jeans that had men on the sidewalk stare for _miles_ , and had her finally straight brown hair in a ponytail. She was sitting in the living-room of their mansion, because how else could Harry house his 6 wives and 20-odd children. And boy, some his children were odd, even by Luna's standards.

"How did Dad get a harem?" Jamie asked. Now this was a perfectly fine question, but what does a mother say to her son when he asks how she and 6 other females got together with his father. Perhaps it was fate, or destiny, or even the slightly unhinged ramblings of an extra dimensional being. But whatever the case may be, they all shared the same dream: family.

"Well, it all started when your father was chosen as the fourth champion in the tri-wizard tournament..." Jamie was very excited, he always loved to hear this story.

...Uhauauahah...

 **Flashback to 1994:**

The Day before the first task, your father had me and Daphne scouring the library, looking for clues on how to beat a dragon. I had just grabbed a copy of _"Dragons of the World: The Encyclopedia of Dragons and Their Weaknesses,_ by Hiccup Haddock. Inside there was information on every dragon species imaginable. But the one dragon we knew that was made for Harry was the Hungarian Horntail. Three nights beforehand, Hagrid had taken the headmistress of Beauxbattons, Madam Maxine, out into the forest. Harry followed along under his invisibility cloak. When Hagrid had stopped, and allowed Harry to survey the dragons.

The dragon your father would eventually have to face was the Hungarian Horntail. Alistair Moody had told him to summon his broom. We disagreed, and had him simply summon the egg, because wizards had zero common sense then. And guess what, that worked. One egg summoning charm, and poof, no injuries.

"But what about Aunt Fleur and Gabrielle?" Jamie queried. His Aunt's were often around, bringing their children; his half-siblings.

"Well, we didn't know them very well until the end of the second task." Hermione answered, her eyes getting clouded with pleasure.

 **End of the Second Task**

Harry had just came up with Daphne, whom they had taken under. And boy, she was pissed when she saw the Lake, she came out of. Gave them judges a tongue lashing that they never forgot! Anyways, Fleur's Veela nature was at odds with the merpeople, and she got attacked by Grindylows. So Harry, the selfless person that he is, dived back under, and grabbed Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. When he got to shore, Fleur ran up and thanked him with kisses on both cheeks. However, it was later that evening when she stopped by, Harry was sitting there conversing with Neville. She teased him mercilessly, and us girls took that as a challenge. We found a quiet classroom, and gave your father some treatments for his ailments. They took up most of the night. Who knew the French were so flexible?

"What happened when Voldemort was resurrected? Didn't dad have to escape with his life?" Jamie wondered. At least, from what he heard from the other adults, and yet his family did not say anything to correct their assumptions.

"Well he was forcibly taken to the graveyard by that blasted cup," Hermione answered, "but what happened there was something else entirely."

 **Little Hangleton**

As soon as Harry touched down, he was followed by your mothers and aunts. Because apparently, there weren't any wards to stop us from tracing the magical residue of that portkey. That, and Wormtail was a sad excuse for a wizard. Harry at this point was really annoyed, he was forced into this tournament, shunned by most of the school, and now was rudely ripped away from his girlfriends sexy arms, and had to watch as the man who murdered his parents was rebuilding a body. So Harry, and by extension us, were not in the happiest of moods when dealing with the snake-faced son of a squib. Luna was tempted to sneak into RAF Welford, near Berkshire, and grab some heavy weaponry. But, it was too long of a way to go, so we settled for some assault rifles we got from "reliable sources."

While Riddle was calling his followers, we were trapping them in. When we had arrived, we immediately set to work on anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, letting them in but not out. When Voldemort was turned around, which says a lot about his hubris-rule number one of villainy, never turn your back to the restrained hero-Harry conjured a metal spike and lobbed it through the wannabe terrorist's neck. And the Death Eaters just stood there like lumps on a log. Their jaws were open and no sound was coming out. Since these purebloods seem have an aversion to Muggles, we slaughtered them like the dogs they were with Ak's, M4's and Uzi's we had in our expandable sacks. The entire thing was only thirty minutes from start to finish. So, we came back to the castle, ignored everyone else, and celebrated the defeat of the Dork Lord. Nine months later, your sister Angelique was born.

"Thanks Mom! That was the best story yet!" The excitable boy kissed her cheek before dashing off to bug his siblings.

"So, I hear you telling our son about his father's defeat of the Dork Lord," a male voice was heard in her ears, and it came from behind. Two rough hands snaked their way around her sides, and started to caress her stomach. Hermione leaned back into the chair, sighing.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked. She was beginning to lose herself within the arrousing feel Harry's movements. She wanted to make sure that there would be zero interruptions. Harry responded, "Well, Daphne's at work and Susan is at the Ministry. Katie is at a Harpies Quidditch practice and Pansy, along with Luna, are preparing the next issue of the Quibbler. So we are free for the evening, love." Hermione shot up, with a look of lust in her eyes, dragged him upstairs to their bedroom. But in her haste, she accidentially forgot the silencing charms. And this ends a tale, a happy ending for all involved.


End file.
